Salah Sambung
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: "Kau impianku yang baru. Semenjak hari pertama kita bertemu, kau adalah impianku yang baru."-Xiumin. Xiumin/Luhan/XiuHan/LuMin EXO


Title : Salah Sambung

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Drabble

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Xiumin and Luhan EXO

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

DRABBLE

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**Xiumin sedang menangis.**

"Yeoboseyo…" Takut-takut Xiumin berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hnn…" Lelaki di seberang sana berdeham, suarannya parau, dan terdengar lemah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau…" Xiumin menelan ludahnya—orang bilang menelan ludah membuatmu tidak bisa menangis—jempolnya menekan sebelah hidungnya yang mampet. "Kau apa kabar?" Xiumin berbisik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baik. Hanya sedikit pusing." Lelaki itu berkata. Tidak ada nada dalam suaranya. Benar-benar terkesan seperti gunung es.

"Oh…" Xiumin menggantung kata-kata selanjutnya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu mau bicara apa lagi kalau sudah seperti ini. "Kau tahu Luhan, kau tidak perlu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja Xiumin. Sudah kubilangkan?" Suara lelaki itu meninggi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Dia memanggilku Xiumin, nama panggungku.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau pikirkan lagi…" Xiumin menggigit bibirnya kali ini, sedikit kuat, membuatnya hampir berdarah. "Kau tahu kan…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Xiumin. Kau seharusnya yang paling tahu, mereka hanya ingin membunuh kita. Seharusnya kau mengikutiku." Lelaki di ujung sana memijat pelipisnya, ia benar-benar pusing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengikutimu ya?" Xiumin menelan ludahnya lagi. Saat ini berkali-kali sehingga membuat ia terbatuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki di ujung sana tersentak dari tempat ia duduk, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan keadaan Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau juga seharusnya yang paling tahu Luhan…" Xiumin tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi ketika suaranya pecah di akhir. "Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku tidak seperti Kris. Kalian mungkin bisa sukses setelah dari sini… tapi aku?" Xiumin menyeka air matanya kasar, menolak untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanyalah Baozi…" Xiumin berbisik. Suara tangisnya mendominasi, membuat Xiumin tidak yakin apakah lelaki di ujung sana mendengar apa yang barusan ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bukan…" Lelaki itu—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya Luhan. Kau yang paling tahu." Xiumin berkata kemudian. "Mungkin memang benar kalau mereka hanya ingin membunuh kita semua. Atau mereka hanya ingin melihat kita membusuk dan sakit-sakitan. Mungkin semua itu benar…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi setidaknya—dulu—aku punya alasan untuk bertahan. Karena akan ada orang yang selalu melindungiku. Akan ada orang yang selalu memegang tanganku, bahkan memelukku. Meskipun orang itu keterlaluan ketika di atas panggung, dan membuatku—kita—terlihat seperti orang aneh, hal itu cukup bagiku. Impianku telah lama terwujud. Aku telah menjadi 'Xiumin', dan…" Xiumin terisak, terdengar histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya lelaki diseberang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan…" Xiumin berkata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya…" Lelaki ini mulai panik, ia takut Xiumin kenapa-kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau impianku yang baru. Semenjak hari pertama kita bertemu, kau adalah impianku yang baru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu… andai saja aku punya memori baru untuk melupakan ini semua…" Xiumin menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu memori baru, kau hanya perlu memformatnya saja." Kata lelaki itu, dadanya sakit ketika mengatakannya, dan hidungnya mulai basah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa Luhan, ini virus. Kalau hanya kuformat, virusnya bisa kembali kapan saja. Aku butuh memori baru."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa meiliki memori baru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih." Xiumin berusaha tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau kenal dengan Xiumin?" Kata Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak." Lelaki itu menjawab, nadanya berat, seolah ia sedang menggigit sebuah batu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak kenal dengan Luhan." Xiumin berkata, ia tertawa ringan. Tawa palsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berarti ini salah sambung." Lelaki itu menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya…" Xiumin menutup mulutnya. "Salah sambung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin menutup telponnya. Ia berteriak, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Cintanya tidak lagi ada untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat nada tanda sambungan telah diputus, lelaki itu tahu kalau dia telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan. Ia telah membuat cinta seumur hidupnya menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena itu lah ia juga menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanyalah sebuah memori di masa lalu…

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


End file.
